Mobius Futa Club: The Series
by RaZoRLeMoN
Summary: PLEASE READ 'Mobius Futa Club' FIRST. Not long after the incident with Rouge, things began to change dramatically for the worse. Roxy is reminded of her past and meets one of her mothers. Meanwhile, a great battle between light and dark is soon to emerge: Armageddon.
1. Episode 1

{Roxy's POV}

It's been a few days since the incident with Rouge. We took control over her, her house, her maids, and foiled her plans to turn all of us into her personal harem.

I woke up to Amy getting eaten out by a maid. She ran her hands through the hair of the girl, pushing her further in, "Almost there, hun..almost there..suck my clit..A-ah..just like that.." I laughed and kissed her cheek. She smiled at me, "Morning, my love."

I giggled and positioned myself behind the maid, hot dogging the ass of the fully female maid with my hardened cock, "Morning, Amy." I pushed my length into her pussy, holding the hips as I pumped in and out, "How'd you sleep?"

Amy shrugged, "Pretty decent. Woke up horny and didn't wanna disturb you so I called a maid for us." She gasped softly, "Ooh..dig that tongue in there." The maid moaned as I fucked her slit deeply. Amy pulled the maid's mouth close, shooting hot juices all over her mouth; a hearty orgasm. She would then fall back against the bed, groping her breasts, "Don't..stop.. aah.." I smiled at Amy, giving the maid a spank on the ass as I felt my bubbling baby gravy fill her womb. I let a growl of pleasure, finishing up and pulling out. I didn't bother with pants since most of the household remains naked. So, with my tits and semi hard cock out in the open, I left the room leaving Amy to have her fun.

I yawned as I came downstairs. My eyes were set on the rest of the club members sitting on the couch in the living room. I noticed an unfamiliar face. I stepped down the last step and made my way over. Almost immediately, I was introduced to the new face. She walked up to me, holding out her hand, "Hi! I'm Sally! You must be Roxy: the hero they've told me about!"

I trailed my eyes up and down her exquisite figure. Her eyes were bright and beautiful as if I was staring into the eyes of an angel. She smelled of mangos and her fur felt soft to the touch. Her natural breasts were covered by a small vest that exposed their shape but hid her nipples. It wouldn't take much effort to pull them out. She wore a denim skirt with black tights over her legs. She put a hand on one of her hourglass hips and trailed her eyes from my head to my crotch, then back up to my eyes, "You're even prettier up close."

I raised an eyebrow, "Thanks? What are-"

Blaze interrupted me, "This is our newest member!" Blaze smirked, sneaking her hands around to grope Sally's tits, catching her by surprise. Sally blushed red, letting out a shriek. Sally pulled away, covering her breasts in her arms. Blaze just laughed, "God, she is adorable. Anyway, I hope you don't mind her joining us."

I shrugged, "Welcome aboard, Sally." I shook her hand and looked to Blaze, "Have you shown her to her room?" Blaze shook her head.

"We've been down here all day talking with her."

I sighed and took Sally's shoulder, "It's cool, Blaze. I'll show her." I said with a smile as I took her up the steps.

The hallway where the rooms were found was massive. Each room had it named after its resident. There so many rooms I couldn't remember the exact number of doors. It definitely spans around twelve. I stop in my tracks. She stops too, looking at me as I unlock her door, "Here you are, Sally. Your room is right next to Blaze's."

I lead her inside. She stares in awe at the size of the bedroom. Her cheeks flushed a hard red as she looked at the two naked maids standing at her bedside, "What are they for?"

"They are you personal bed maids. They clean, they're great for cuddles, and they can satisfy you in more ways than one. Feel free to explore your room and relax. We're having movie night tonight and I don't you to miss out." I pat her on the back and walk out, leaving the key to her room on the counter, "Take it easy, Sally. If you need anything, my room is right down the hall."

{Sally's POV}

Roxy shut the door. I traversed around my room, exploring it's interior. There was a large closet with shelves for shoes and hangers for clothes. I looked at the bed. It looked super soft and plush, comfortable as could be.

I sat on the end of it. The softness was heaven to my butt. I took off my vest and tossed it on the floor, laying back on the bed. My head resting against the pillow felt like I was resting among many clouds. My attention caught one of the maids picking up my vest, folding it and hanging it in the closet. I gazed at their beautiful bodies as they each stood at my bedside like guards awaiting orders.

One had a pussy that very much looked as delicious as ever. The other had a fully hard cock that oozed with pre-cum onto the floor. She seemed to be aroused by something. I scooted closer to her end of the bed, looking at her. She looked at me, "Hey." I said. She didn't answer with her lips but her cock throbbed at me. I pointed at it, "Need some help with that?" She seemed hesitant to answer. She looked at me for awhile before turning towards me. She stood close in front of me. I held her cock on my hands and slowly moved them back and forth. She was so hard. It was ridiculous. She didn't respond to my actions, but I saw her hands twitch a bit. She liked what I was doing.

I loved how hard it felt in my grasp. I loved when it throbbed with each time my hands stroke her. I licked my lips, not able to look away. I wanted to stroke it more, so I went faster. I continued, looking up at her, "Do you like it when I stroke you?" I asked. She nodded, holding her hands behind her back. She moved her legs apart a bit and thrusted slightly into my hands. I giggled and sped up, enjoying how she was trying to hide her pleasure. I watched her eyes close and her balls tightened. She then started firing all the cum she'd been frustrated with all over my chest and breasts. Her orgasm washed over her body with great intensity for I could hear her shivering gasps. When the last thick rope hit my tit, she looked down at me.

"Thank you, Mistress." She went back to her normal position from before, standing there as she awaited her next order. It was that title, 'Mistress', that caught me by surprise. No one's ever called me that before. I never had maids before. I never had a bedroom this size before.

I've also never made someone cum for free since I was little.

I laid back on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I tried to not remember my past; my father, my mother's death, and what I've done in my life till now. I could remember the day I was invited to Rouge's mansion a few days ago by a little bunny and her mother. The offer included a roof to stay under and food to eat.

I let out a sigh and looked over at the maids, "Hey..could you guys cuddle me?" The female smiled happily, nodding. The futa rolled her eyes, obeying and joining us. The two cuddled my sides. I pulled them close to me with my hands around their hips. They rested their heads on my chest. I closed my eyes and drifted off into slumber.

{Blaze's POV}

I watched patiently as the five maids jerked off into my dry cereal bowl of Frosted Flakes. They were panting and moaning softly. Some got lost in the lust, kissing each other. I looked at Roxy who plopped next to me. She picked up the remote, scrolling through channels, "Sup, Rox." I said. She tilted her head up and lowered it in greeting.

The maids, one by one, began shooting loads into my breakfast. After they all creamed my food, they bowed and walked off. Finally.

"Checked on Rouge?" Roxy asked me, not peeling her eyes away from the television. I shook my head.

"Yeah, but she's still bitchy about before. Think we should let her go?" I asked. Roxy shrugged.

"Not if she won't cooperate. The second we set her free, she'll kick us out and disband what we have." Roxy sighed, resting an arm behind the couch, "However, stealing from her feels wrong, dispite the shit she pulled."

I nodded, "Just because she sucked ass doesn't mean we should." I took a bite of my extra sweetened cereal. "Plus, Rouge learned her lesson by now."

Roxy nodded, running her hand through her mane, "Ugh. Alright, tomorrow, we'll have a meeting on it." She would stand up, stretching out, "Guess I'll go talk to her now." Roxy left the room, headed upstairs.

I finished my breakfast and stretched, patting my belly now that it wasn't empty. I stood from the couch and stretched, letting out a 'meow' and swaying my tail before plopping back down, "Nah.. I'll stay here." I was intending to go see what everyone else was up to, but my laziness had taken over for the morning. I took the remote and shifted through channels, crossing my legs. My kitty cock hardened and I felt the barbs against my thigh.

I was too lazy to cum. Maybe later. I looked down at my cock, "Wanna watch some MTV, penis?" It throbbed and oozed a bit of precum, "I knew you'd throb a 'yes'."

{Ten minutes later}

I gave a yawn, staring at a marathon of Jersey Shore. I turned my attention to the lady coming down the stairs, Sally. She seemed bummed about something and sat next to me, "Hey." She said, "Whatcha watching?" I saw her eyes glance at my cock.

"Snookie being a badass. Nothing greater. Well.. except maybe anal." I said, looking over at her, "What's up?" She sighed and shook her head with an 'I don't wanna talk about it' excuse. Her blush across her cheeks showed she was nervous around me. That, or she was hesitant to do something.

{Roxy's POV} As I traversed the halls and down to Rouge's room, my ears gave slight ticks at the sounds of screaming from the other room; her room.

I pressed my back against the wall near the door, listening close. It was the sound of smacking hips that I heard, followed by a chuckle. I heard her voice through the door, "That's it, dear..give it all to me.." Her voice sounded deeper and more, dare I say, demonic.

This was definitely no cold or flu. Something was wrong. I peeked in the door, setting my eyes on whatever was taking place. My eyes widened and my heart began to race in a painful way.

Countless maids were laying on the ground, sprawled across the bed, and even motionless like bent over dolls on the dresser. I saw her looking at me. But it wasn't the same eyes I saw before. They were an orange, bright and glowing color like fire in her pupils. Two ram horns grew on each side of her head and her wings had grown immensely. A wicked smile stretched her cheeks and she licked her longer, sharper fangs with her long, serpent-like tongue. As she never took her eyes from me, she yanked back the hair of the maid she was vigorously pounding.

The poor girl looked at me, holding a hand out to me, "H-Help me!" She would say. Before she could scream it again, her eyes turned white like the others. Rouge let out a long groan and the maid's skin fell to a pale grey. Rouge pulled back, letting the woman fall to the floor as strings of cum sprayed across her back. With her longer, thicker cock in hand, stroking out the rest of her cum onto the floor, she licked her lips at me. She would flick her fingers and the door seemed to sling open by itself.

"Don't just stand there, my sweet Roxy.." she would say, her cock now still throbbing hard, "Please come join me..~ Hehehehe..~" I tried to retreat, but my feet seemed to be locked in place. Fear froze my bones and my joints like a deep freezer. She hovered over to me. Her big, ragged wings flapped behind her as she got closer to me. It was when I felt her hard cock press against my stomach, I was unfrozen. I stretched out my foot, striking her back into her room and held it shut. Something was trying to yank open the door but I held it tight till the movement stopped. With my back to the wood, I slid down to sit down. I gritted my teeth. What the hell was that? Better yet, who the hell was that?

Did I dare look again? Did I dare risk it all to move from the door? I stood back to my feet and, on my guard, I kicked the door back open. My eyes pranced around the room to see nothing but the numerous bodies, "Guys..GUYS!?" I shouted, hurrying downstairs.

I had told everyone about the ordeal. Amy looked at me in shock. Blaze did too. Everyone else quickly hurried upstairs to help the fallen maids. I looked at the two, "Something happened with Rouge. Something big."

Amy said, "So what? She turned herself into a sex demon?"

"We don't know what she is, Amy." I said.

"She tried to rape you and take your energy like she did those maids." I looked at Amy with concern for her antics. I never believed in demons or ghosts. I just believed in really bad people. And black Asians.

I took Amy's hand tightly and looked into her beautiful eyes that shined with worry, "Hey, what did I tell you before, Amy?"

She smiled weakly, "That you'd bite anyone that messes with me?.." I nodded.

"Bingo." I kissed her cheek, "I'm not gonna let Rouge take me down, nor will she take any of us."

..."And how are you so sure about that, Roxanne?~" My eyes widened as I heard the familiar voice from behind me. My breath quivered and the room felt cold. I couldn't turn around and gaze at what everyone else was already staring at with wide eyes and shaking bodies of fear.

Eventually, my body turned on my heels, facing the bat flapping her massive wings. She gave me that look from before, flicking that tongue at me, "Mmm..you look so much cuter when you're terrified, Roxy..~ You're getting me so hot..~" She wouldn't lie. Her cock would slowly stand up at me before shooting a string of precum. She held out her hand, "Come with me, Roxanne Summers..~ I'll make you feel good for eternity..~" Her words slurred death in every syllable. I've seen demons on the internet before but never have I see one like this up close. Is she really a demon? No, Rouge wouldn't stoop that low.

I stepped closer, claws out, "Where's Rouge!?" The witch gave a cackle.

"You're looking at her, mortal. All this time, we've just been..how do I say, deprived of 'food'." She seemed to vanish and reappear so close to my face that our noses could barely touch, "But YOU and your band of friends fed me plenty. I was filled with so much of your love that I could finally unleash my power as a Succubus!"

I couldn't believe it. Rouge was a normal bat though. She was slutty at times, yeah. And maybe she pulled a lot of strings to get..what she..wanted. That's when it hit me.

Rouge wanted a harem so she could feed herself energy, but it wasn't enough. She said my last name: Summers. She knows my heritage, doesn't she? Is that why she wanted me? Did I give her the burst of energy she needed? I curled my fingers into fists, growling at her, "I can't believe it. I was feeding a sex demon this whole time."

She would grab my fists skillfully as I tried to attack her and giggle, bringing them to her breasts, "Ooh, you're so fiesty...well, I know just how to make you even more heated up..~" I went for a headbutt, but her forehead clashed against mine as if I hit a wall. She didn't budge, "I know who you are, Roxanne..~"

How does she know my name!? I went for another, harder headbutt, but once again got nowhere, "No one knows my name..not since-" I shook my head, not wanting to remember her, "How the hell do you know my real name?!" She would giggle, flapping her big wings. She'd push forward greatly but it would slowly shove me backwards no matter how hard I'd push back, "N-not even the Rouge I went to high school with knew that name!"

She giggled again, forcing me back with her forehead faster. Eventually, I started getting pressed into a wall. My eyes glance at everyone watching me struggle, too afraid to interfere. I couldn't blame them. I held my ground and pushed my fists into her palms. Her long demoness tongue slithers around my neck and face before zipping back past her onyx black lips, "Your mother never told you, huh?..~" She'd say, "Sucks parents have to separate from each other. She was so beautiful..~"

"Shut up!" I snarled, "You know nothing about my mother or my father!" She laughed evilly.

"Oh I think I do, Roxanne..~" She'd pin my arms against the wall, dragging her cock slowly against me with movements of her hips, "Tell me, Roxanne..~ Where do you think you got your cock?~ Your milky tits? Your magic abilities?~" She'd ask, smirking.

I had an idea of what she was going to tell me. I didn't want to admit it. I didn't even wanna take the guess. I felt her shoot pre cum on my stomach as she dry humped me slowly with that evil smirk, "Guess I have to spell it out for you, daughter?~ I. Fucked. Your. Mother..~"

I growled and shoved her back, throwing another hook only for her to catch it. She giggled, hovered higher and gave me a stumbling smack on my face with her she-cock, "Now now, that's no way to address your mother, dear~" she'd laugh and force me up by my mane. How in the hell was she so strong? She'd grin at me, forcing me to my knees. Her cock was inches away from my muzzle, "Come on, hun..just one little suck for Mommy..come on.." she'd try to force her cock past my lips and I held them closed to keep her out. She'd grin and yank my hair harder than I've ever felt before. My mane was twisted up in her fingers like a pretzel when, in mid scream in pain, she'd force her cock far down my throat. She'd pump my face frantically, "There you go, hun..Nng..oh god..O-oh fuck..this is better than I..ooh!.." I felt my energy leaving my body, and my vision started blacking out. My eyes were last set on Amy, watching with tears in her eyes as life left my body, "I'm gonna cum already..Nng..fuck..here it comes.."

...I couldn't let her win. Something gathered in my chest. Something warm and powerful. I felt that same feeling rush through my fists, "Fuck.. I'm gonna cum..! Oh Roxa- aagh!" My hand moved on its own and my glowing fist had landed a blow right in her gut. She was knocked backwards, holding her stomach in pain. Her cum then started to flow, but she was in too much pain to feel the pleasure. I had just dodged a bullet.

My body felt different than before. Stronger. I felt as if I could carry the weight of 90 trains cars on my shoulders. I let out a snarl of war, grabbing Rouge by the throat. She gagged and squirmed in my grasp. I glanced at my fist, which was covered from knuckles to shoulder with strange white markings like tattoos. I looked back at Rouge, "I don't care if you're my mother. But whatever you're planning won't work one bit!" I landed another hit with my glowing fist to her gut. She cried out in pain. My arm seemed to move on its own, driven by rage. All I could do was snarl and roar as I rapidly pounded my fist into her chest and gut before letting her fall to the floor, "My mother was a demon hunter. She taught me everything she knew to take care of monsters like you. If my second mother is a demon..-" I punched my palm intimidatingly, "Then I won't hesitate to knock you into next week!" She coughed up blood into her arm, scratching the floor in a specific way. Suddenly, a portal opened beneath her and she fell in. The heat from the portal was intense and nearly scorched my fur. The opening closed and the room fell quiet.

Everyone's sights were on me. Vanilla held Cream tightly. Any stood in shock and so did Blaze. Wave wasn't even in the room at the time, she came in later with a sandwich, "Hey, guys. What did i-" Everyone turned their sights on her, including me, "What?"

Later on, we've decided to keep that ordeal on hush for now. We weren't to talk about Rouge at all to avoid more fear. But I couldn't just shake it aside. It shook my mind like an earthquake. Rouge is my mom. Rouge is my mom. Rouge is MY mom. How!?

I looked down at my hands as I leaned in my chair at the dinner table. Everyone was enjoying their meals and chatting it up. I told myself- no- I told Mom that I'd never use my powers. I didn't believe in magic or demons or crap like that. Later that night, she had been found dead by suicide.

Maybe movie night will soothe me.

After eating, we all got in pajamas and rested on the couch with blankets and popcorn. Cream sat in Vanilla's lap and leaned against her. Blaze chilled by herself and Sally rested her head on Wave's thigh. Amy was cuddled up close to me. I had my arm wrapped around her as we watched the film.

A thought crossed my mind and I looked down at Amy, "Hey.. remember what you told me before?..that you were saving your virginity for someone you wanted to marry?"

She began to blush red, nodding. She wanted to hear me say it. Right there and then, "Well..I can't let you go back on your word. After all of this is over.." I reached into my pocket, pulling out the ring I had planned to give to her. I had already planned to propose to her today, but I didn't expect that mess with Rouge. It'll have to wait..but still. I took her hand from the blanket, kissing it softly before sliding the ring over her finger. She started to tear up, "Will you marry me?.." I said. Too happy to give an answer, I assume, she pulled me into a deep passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close as we kissed. I never wanted to let go.

We broke the kiss and gazed into each other's eyes. She was in my lap. Her hands were around my shoulders. We smiled at each other and continued with movie night, saving the intimacy for later.

{Rouge's POV}

I slam my fist into the hot soil, growling, "That bitch taught her Anti-Demon magic..she knew I'd come for her." I heard a voice from behind me; one of my fellow Succubi. My cock grew hard and i stretched a grin, "You! Bend over! I need energy!"

She would smirk and nod but instead of bending over, she'd turn me over and mount my cock. Her warm pussy sucked my cock in and she began to bounce roughly as if her life depends on it. I pulled her close and dug my nails into her back so deep it started to bleed. I thrusted up rapidly into her pussy and we both started growling and moaning like wild animals, "Fuck my pussy, sister..yes yes yes..!" I panted heavily. Her pussy felt so good as it replenished my body.

"I always knew I could count on you, Tyra..Mmh..fuck yes..ride my fat cock.." I moaned, digging my nails into her juicy ass. She scratched the ground, snarling in pleasure, "Fuck.. I'm gonna cum in your pussy, sister.."

"Fill me up..fill my pussy, my sister..~" She grabbed my throat, "Let's feed each other!..~" I loved her roughness. I smacked her fat ass as I pumped her full of my seed. Our eyes rolled back into your heads as our orgasms rolled by.

She would kiss my lips, swirling her tongue around mine, "Mm..another baby for the Pleasure Pits.."

I laughed, "Yes, once she matures. And, once I get Roxy, my sweet daughter, down here, we'll be showering in sweet power straight from a Demon Hunter! We'll be gods..~" We laughed together before making out again. I grabbed her ass and held it tight as I began thrusting up into her hot, cum filled pussy again.

You will be mine, Roxy.


	2. Episode 2

I woke up in a daze. Pleasure covered my whole body in shivers. My eyes opened to see my fiancé riding my cock. I glanced at the clock. It read 9:00 am. I looked at Amy and smiled, kissing her passionately as we made morning love. I rolled us over so I'm on top of her. I held her hands tightly as I thrusted deeply and passionately, "Mmm...m-morning.." I moaned, kissing her neck softly. She held me close and I felt her pussy quivering in sudden intensity around my cock. She was cumming hard on my rod and her shivering moans were added to the tightness around me. I soon pulled my cock out from her, stroking my orgasm all over her stomach in thick white strings, "A-ah.."

She'd take a finger full of cum, licking it off like ice cream, "Morning, my big kitty.." Amy had recently jumped off her birth control. She said it was messing around with her sexual pleasure. I think she just wants a kid with me; sneaky girl. I love her so much but a kid is not what we need right now.

Later on, Amy brought us pancakes in bed where we watched the news. The reports were talking about weather getting bad today, "A snow storm? Its in the middle of July." I said.

Amy shook her head, biting a chunk of flapjack from her fork, "The news never turn out to be true, Roxy. Especially the weath-"

Suddenly, Cream burst into the room flailing her arms around happily, "GUYS, ITS SNOWING!!!"

Quickly, I looked out of our window that led to the balcony, staring at the falling white flakes of winter.

"BUT ITS NOT WINTER!!!! -" I said, sighing, "Great. Now we're stuck in here." I hated snow. It was cold, my nose gets cold, and its...just too fucking cold.

Amy shook her head, "We aren't stuck, Roxy. Snow is beautiful and it comes rarely. We should go out when the snow fills the ground and have fun!"

"I'd prefer to have fun here in the comfort of my warm blanket and my pancakes." I reply. She rolls her eyes at me and gets up.

"Well, I'm gonna go see what everyone else thinks. You can have the rest of my pancakes, Roxy, while you stay in here being a buzz kill." With that said, she left the room. I scoffed and went back to my breakfast.

{3rd person POV}

Amy joined the others downstairs in her cute, pink snow suit. She'd wave at everyone. They were all prepared to have fun in the snow too, "Guess I don't need to ask, huh?" Said Amy.

Blaze shook her head, "Nope. As soon we heard about the snow, we gathered our snow suits to keep our dicks warm while we have a-"

{10 minutes later}

"Snowball fight!!" Blaze shouted, hurtling snowballs from behind a makeshift cover. Snowballs struck the cover and glided over it like bullets, "Crap, I'm pinned down." Blaze would hear the snowballs cease fire and peek out to scout only to get sniped in her forehead by one.

"Yay, I gotcha, Blaze!" Said Amy, cheering, "I guess that means I wi-" Amy was struck in the face by a snowball Cream had thrown.

"You forgot about me, Amy! ÒwÓ" Cream cheered to herself, "Yay! I win!" Vanilla hugged her and spun around.

Amy and Blaze would laugh with each other, "Sucks Roxy didn't wanna join us." Blaze said, wiping the cold snow from her face.

Amy crossed her arms, "Hmph. She's just afraid of a little cold, that's all. She's been a big buzzkill ever since yesterday."

"Haha, hey, that's your fiancée you're talking about, Mrs. Summers." Blaze said, playfully punching Amy's arm, "Besides, you really can't blame her. That crap with Rouge was a big emotional blow to her."

Wave walked over, "Yeah. First she uses this weird superpower or something that none of knew she had, then all of a sudden, Rouge is her mom. Also, Rouge is a sex demon that can LITERALLY fuck your lights out. That's a lot to take in during the span of a couple minutes."

Amy would sigh, "I have the feeling that maybe Roxy didn't want any of us to know about her past. Not even me."

"Why not?" Blaze said, "Did you see the way she punched the shit out of Rouge? The whole fucking house shook! That was awesome!!"

Amy shook her head again, "That's not it. Maybe she was afraid of all of us treating her differently. She wants us to treat her as a person, not a Demon Hunter."

Blaze would cross her arms, "Well, I don't plan on treating her differently because of her awesome super powers, but I am gonna say something for not enjoying this beautiful snow. Does she not know how rare snow is this time of year in Mobius?"

"That's exactly what I told her. We just gotta give her time to shake that crap with Rouge off her mind." Suddenly, the snow began to shake violently, "W-what the hell!?"

In the front of them all, the very snow began to split into a circle, where heat erupted from. The snow around the ring began to melt. A loud, evil cackle emitting from the hole was coming from a naked figure rising up out of the hole. She'd place her bare feet into the snow and let out a laugh. She had horns like Rouge, a long tail with a spade shape for a tip, and glowing orange pupils in her black eyes. Her dark ruby red lips began to speak, "Behold, mortals! I, Tyra, the second sister of the Succubi have arrived!~ And you, Roxanne Summers, are coming with-" she set her eyes on the group of friends. She'd put a hand on her hip, pointing at them numerically, "One, two, three-.. there's no Sabertooth. Just six random mortal futanari. Where's Roxanne?" She'd ask.

"Uhm.. she's not here." Vanilla said. The demon slapped her forehead.

"Really? What is she doing: shitting? Is she in the shower or something? Like, she's the entire reason I'm out here; I'm missing Days of Our Lives right now for this."

Amy cocked her head slightly, "Who are you?"

The demon chuckled sarcastically, "Seriously? I just did a whole intro thing. Look at me; I have horns, wings, a fucking tail. I'm naked? What do you think I am?"

"Uhm.." Cream gave, "Uhmm..a street performer?"

"No! W-what the hell is this shi-.. I'm a sex demon! A Succubus? It was IN THE INTR-..ugh okay, forget it. Can someone just please get Roxanne out here?"

Amy shook her head, "She wanted to stay inside. She won't come out."

"W-wait what? She's in there? It's snowing! Does she not know how rare snow is in July?" The demon sighed in annoyance, "Alright, fuck it. I guess I'll just wait on her. In the meantime..~" She snapped her fingers and piles of snow started vibrating upwards into giant snowballs which stacked on each other in groups of three, biggest to smallest.

"Snowmen?" Blaze asked. The snowmen shaped into more humanoid figures, growing breasts, snow hair, and voluptuous hips. The faceless creatures rested hands on their hips and twirled their hair, "Snow-women!?" Bulges began growing on the crotches, growing into thick cocks, "Aah! Snow-women with dicks!" Suddenly, the very snow beneath the friend grasped their hands and feet with tentacles that soon hardened in place. Each of the six Snow-women walked closer to their girl of choice, tearing off their bottoms and, with their legs forced open, they rammed their ice cold cocks deeply inside of everyone.

"Whenever that Saber decides to join us, she find nothing but corpses for friends. My snowgirls will fuck each and everyone of you and pump load after load of snowy jizz into you, freezing you from the inside!~ Ha-ha!~" the demon said, pulling up a snow chair to relax in while she watched. She blushed red, smirking she ran her fingers over her pussy, "Oh Rouge is gonna be so happy for me!..~ I'll definitely be the better sister if I capture Roxanne!"

Moans and cries of pain filled the air as our cast were fucked mercilessly by the snowy futas. They all could feel the cold cum pumping deeply their wombs, "I-it hurts so much..! I can't..feel my body!" Amy shouted. The cold cum was already freezing them all numb on the inside. Their skin turned an ice blue slowly and they felt their visions going white. Blaze was already too numb and cold to use her fire to heat up.

The sex demon would let out a loud laugh, "Now, girls, prepare to be-aagh!!!" A fist of light crashed into her cheek. Amy and the others smiled at their savior. Tyra went crashing into the snow as Roxanne landed in her place. She'd kick over her chair, brushing her nose with her thumb.

"Hmph..guess it's natural for me to kick your kind's asses." Roxy was only wearing a robe as she stomped the ground, "Heaven Quaker!" The snow began cracking into large chunks and the snowgirls crumbled all at once, along with the tentacles holding everyone in place, "Everyone alright?" Everyone would nod and agree, gathering near Blaze so she could use her fire to warm everyone up.

The demon charged at Roxy full speed only for her face to be grabbed, stopping her in place. Roxy tossed her in the air and awaited her to fall back down back first into a solid punch to the spine, "Aahhh!" Tyra would scream in pain and fall limp, surrendering to the overpowered Saber. Roxanne dropped her to the ground, kicking her away like a soccer ball, "I.. can't..give up..yet!" Tyra would grab a wad of snow. Its matter seemed to mold like Play Doh into a sharp spear. With as much strength as she could she tossed it at Roxy.

Roxy would step a foot forward, catching the spear and, with greater force, she thrown it back at Tyra.

Tyra stood to her feet only to get caught by the blade straight between her breasts. Gagging blood and stumbling back, she fell backwards into the snow, falling limp.

"Is..she dead?" Sally asked. Tyra seemed to shoot up from the dead, gasping out in pain while she crawled away. Blood stained the snow as she slithered herself away slowly to the open portal on the snow, falling in and escaping. Roxy crossed her arms and shot her eyes at everyone else with a smug smile.

{10 minutes later}

Everyone was down on pillows in front of the fireplace, wrapped in blankets. They shivered like wet puppies, "O-okay..Y-you were r-r-r-right, Roxy..s-s-s-snow s-s-sucks.." Amy gasped out, defrosting, "N-next time..w-we are s-s-staying inside.." Everyone agreed with nods and 'mhms'.

Roxy was sitting in the chair, picking her teeth with a toothpick, "Told ya; snow is evil."

"Do you think she's coming back? She said something about having sisters. Do you think she's related to Rouge?"

"Maybe." She crossed her arms, "I can't tell you guys everything yet cause I don't know everything yet. All I do know is how to punch demons in the face cause apparently I'm the daughter of a demon hunter while my other mom is a Succubus."

"And if that was Rouge's sister then you just sucker punched your aunt in the face." said Blaze.

"Well, at least she's gone for now." Roxy stood up, stretching, "Alright, who's up for a Futa Club orgy? Eh?" No one answered in words, only in shivers, "Heheh..maybe after you guys warm up.."

{Rouge's POV}

I heard the sound of our portal magic taking place above me. Before I could crane my neck upwards to look, a familiar figure landed in front on me. She'd stand to her feet, yanking the melting ice spear out of her chest, "That..is the worst niece..in the history of nieces!" I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"Told you it wasn't easy. She's been taught by the best." I let my cock grow hard, "Come here, let me heal you, sister."

She'd nod and come closer, bending over a rock. I grab her hips and push my cock in her snatch, letting out a sigh. I bit my lip as I watched my cock getting sucked into her hot pussy. I looked at her, and she looked back in me. Her large wound began to heal. Her lips started to move, "So, what do we do? Do we try again?" She asked.

I pet her hair softly, giggling, "We let Jessica take her turn..~ Should she fail, we can execute Plan B.."

"Attack Roxanne. Three against one." I nodded and gave her butt a smack in agreement.

"Bingo. We can't take us all at once..~" We began laughing evilly together, "Now, sister..let me cum inside you and heal your wounds.." I started pumping in and out of her faster. She'd moan loudly, tilting her head back in pleasure.

Her pussy clenches around me as I unleash my unholy seed into her sweet womb. She held my cock with her walls, moaning with each throb. The giant bloody crater in her chest was gone as she pulled away and slid down to her knees. My cock still rock hard, she blows me hungry for more of my cum. I didn't argue. The only thing better the mouth of a Succubus is the mouth of a demon hunter. I leaned back against the wall behind me, letting her milk my cock with her hot mouth and tongue. We heard a voice approach us, our least favorite sister, Jessica. I was in too much pleasure to acknowledge her and I waved my hand away at her, "No, Jessica, you cannot join us..go jerk yourself off like you always do for energy." I grabbed Tyra's head gently in my hand, "Mmh..suck that cock, hun..ooh, fuck.."

{Jessica's POV}

Alone in my room like always, I sit sadly on my bed, jerking my cock while scrolling through smut on my phone, "I believe..the humans call this..'hentai'.." I bit my lip and moaned, "It's so..b-beautiful..so well illustrated.." I laid back against my bed, closing my head while I stroke, "Stupid sisters..always looking down on me.." I tilted my glasses before thrusting up into my hand. I look past my tits at my thick cock, "B-because I'm not as long as them..not as big or thick.." I said to myself, referring to my dick. I stroked faster, panting, "I just w-want love..like the girls in this 'anime' from the mortal world..i don't..Nng.. wanna hurt anyone.." I sigh as I get close. I lay flat down against my bed and curl my body upwards so my cock is near my mouth. I open my mouth and jerk my hot cum on my face and tongue, shivering softly in pleasure. I swallow down my cum and relax my body. I still hear my sisters fucking outside. I peep out my window, watching Rouge cumming all over Tyra's face and tits. After she finishes, Tyra goes right to blowing her cock again. They always have fun with each other like this. They never include me. Still..my sisters are kinda hot. Girls are so much prettier than boys. I wish I had a girlfriend.

I found myself stroking my already sensitive cock again, watching them fuck. It wasn't long before I shot my hot strings of cum on the glass and watched it ooze down to the floor.

I looked at the two and sighed sadly, looking up at the closing portal in the ceiling. I then looked at the spell book on the counter. I knew what I wanted to do then.

{Rouge's POV}

"Ah yes..suck that cock..~ Ooh, fuck..~" I took her head and thrusted deeply in her throat, biting my lip, "Fuck.. I'm gonna cum again, sister..oh fuck yes!~" I shot my hot cum down her gullet. All the air I had left my lungs as I orgasmed hard. She didn't stop. She kept sucking my cock till I was done filling her up. I didn't stop her until a heavy gust of wind caught us by surprise. We both looked up at the flying figure zooming for the shrinking exit.


	3. Episode 3

{Roxy's POV}

My mouth stretched out a slow yawn. My arm, also stretched around the couch, rested lazily unlike the other arm, which I used to scratch my thigh. My eyes were on the television, but my mind was on other things. I had one fucked up family. A Demon Hunter for a mom with a Succubus being her lover and I have two more aunts that are also Succubi. On top of that, all three of them want my jizz for some reason. Great. It's like the fucking Brady Bunch in Alabama.

I growled softly in my second yawn, "I did not ask for any of this crap, Mom.." I said, "And not I'm talking to you, Rouge." Clearly, I was talking to myself in the living room but I felt like they could hear me. Can demons and angels do that? I'd run my hands through my mane, sighing, "Well...time to hit the gym."

I'd stand up only to turn into an unfamiliar face, "Omg, can I go?" Said the girl. She stood about 4 inches shorter than me: 5"4. Her horns and eyes told me she was another demon and her naked body was definitely a sign that she was a Succubus. Her hair was in a long ponytail and the front of her hair had one of her eyes cutely hidden behind a curved bang. I quickly jumped back, my fists were at the ready. It was her eyes of fear that made me reconsider kicking her ass right then and there. She held her book over her face, tilting her glasses to straighten them, "I-its okay! I'm not like my sisters!: I don't want to kill you or anything!" Her voice was high pitched and her accent was more...human.

I gently lowered my guard, but fully, "You...seem different than them. A bit on the chubby side too." She'd blush red and look down, "Not like in a bad way but like a good chubby. Thick chubby. Like Mei from Overwatch but if she was naked, had dark purple skin and wings. What are you doing in our home?"

She'd peep out from behind her large, old book, "M-my apologies for intruding your home, Roxanne. I just.." she'd lower her book to her chest, looking down at the floor, "I didn't want to be involved with my older sisters anymore..."

Older sisters? She must've been talking about Rouge and Tyra. She'd float closer to me before lowering herself to the floor. She held her hand out, "I'm Jessica..I believe this how humans greet each other?" I'd lower my fists and shake her soft hand. She'd smile in response and giggle. She was actually kinda cute compared to the last two demons that tried to kill me, "I'm so interested in the mortal world! Ah, your kind has so much culture and cool things and we have nothing but fire and sex and..fire in sex. Or sex with fire. I just couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to be free from that life and be happy." I peeled my eyes along her body for a second, double-taking a glance at her cute cock. I sighed and looked back up in her eyes. She'd blush red again and tilt her glasses nervously, "Don't s-stare..." Yep. There's no way in hell she's a demon. I mean, obviously she's a demon, but she's not like the others who'd *want* you to look at them. She moved a bang from her face, letting me see both of her eyes, "I..um.. I'm a fan of Overwatch by the way.."

I smiled at her and chuckled. She picked the perfect place to invade, "Hey," I said, "How about you stay here with us? We have plenty of rooms, lots of stuff and if you'd like, I can show you our arcade room where you can play as much Overwatch as your heart can handle." She gasped loudly and hugged me incredibly tight.

"Yes! I'd love to live here!" I felt her massive jugs pressing against mine. I wanted to hug back, but Amy would kill me if she saw me hugging a random naked stranger she doesn't know. Speaking of which...

"Hey, let's drop by the clothing room, first. Not saying your body isn't good looking but I'm kinda spoken for so-.." She'd gasp again, backing away with a blush redder than a cherry.

"I'm so sorry! I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable! Uhm..yes, I'd like to try wearing human clothes."

I got her suited up in whatever she wanted to wear. She picked out a pair of red shorts that were high on her legs. With it, she wore a black Metallica shirt and a choker with a little silver pokèball dangling from the front. She was a pure nerd by everything in that code, "Uhm..how do I look?" She said, nervously blushing.

"Not bad, Jessica. Welcome to the fam-..Futa Club."

She'd smile greatly and tilt her head. She and I'd walk back to the living room, where'd she tell me more about Rouge.

"-and then everytime *I* needed energy from *them, they just push me away. I've been eating my own cum for my entire life since I was young which is why I'm so..thick. There's a lot of protein in demon cum." A question arose from her telling me about the way they transfer energy.

"So.." I asked, "Rouge fucked 20% of the maid staff dead. How do I know any of us will die if we have sexual interactions with you?" She blushed but answered.

"S-sex with me?.." she said that is if no one ever truly offered such, "Um..well, when Succubi 'feed', they do it with a spell casted on themselves. But any Succubus could fuck a partner and get energy from them without taking the life force too. You see, a mortal's life force is connected heavily with emotional energy. Sexual urges and hormones fall under that category of 'emotional energy' so when we feed, we're sapping away some of that energy to fuel our powers. However, we can choose to take all of the emotional energy in an orgasm, causing the host's life force to be taken too, giving more power than usual." She looked down at her book, "I don't really believe that I need sex to live. So I didn't use it. I only used sex to fuel my magic which I used to do simple things like retrieve stuff from the mortal world and cook when I'm hungry." She looked up at me with a blush, "Sex is fun, don't get me wrong. It feels good." She would bite her lip, looking away, "Really good.." She snapped herself out of it and looked at me, "Most of my time down there, I never really had sex. Only masturbating to hentai and getting buttfucked forcibly when they needed my energy. Slutty...sluts.."

I nodded, "Rouge tried to take my cum and use me for feeding because apparently I'm that good to you guys."

She'd nod agreeably, "You are! Demon Hunter essence is incredibly potent! It can cause great increases in power to whomever absorbs it!" I would tilt my head, "That's why she wants you, Roxanne. You have Demon Hunter essence fresh for the taking."

"Well...I guess I'll just keep kicking their asses till they get the message: they aren't getting my cum."

She'd blush as I said that, but with a smile, "I'm glad. With your protection, I feel happy with you all instead of being down there."

I'd look at her and smile. An idea struck me in my temple.

"Hey, you said you never really felt a real girl before, right?" I asked. She nodded, rubbing her arm, embarrassed.

I held my hand on her thigh as I stood up, "Be right back." I walked into the kitchen and looked at the one maid sweeping the floor, "Hey, want a break? Come here; fuck the floors. They'll get dirty anyways." The maid dropped the broom, following me.

{Jessica's POV}

This home felt so comfortable. The air was nice and comforting. In Hell, there was nothing but heat. I've never felt cool air before. The couch felt so good against my backside. I looked up from my daydream and saw a fully naked woman standing in front of me. She smiled at me and bowed, "Hello, Madam Jessica. I am here to serve you, as I was ordered by Lady Roxy." I glanced over at Roxanne looking at me with a smile and a thumbs up. She left the room, "I'll be in the gym if you two need anything." She said. I turned my attention back to the woman. I'd never seen human skin so close to me before. I reached my hands out and gently kneaded her breasts. My heart began to race as I felt her soft skin. They felt so good in my touch. I looked up at her face. She was biting her bottom lip, watching me fondle her big jugs. I felt something stirring in my crotch and I looked down at it to see my cock growing a tent in my shorts. I couldn't help myself. I needed to know what this truly felt like. Sex. I stared at her. My cheeks felt hot as I pulled down my shorts to my ankles. My cock throbbed hungrily at her, oozing with hot pre. I didn't know what to do. I only saw sex on hentai DvDs.

"What would you like for me to do, Madam Jessica?" There were too many answers I could give. Too many things I wanted to try. I stared hungrily at her shimmering clit, "C-could I..lick that?" I asked shyly. She smiled, propping her leg up on the couch and pulled my head close to her snatch. It felt so hot as it radiated with musk and heat. I felt something take over me. I took her hips and forced my mouth into her pussy. She moaned out. I hungrily lapped and swirled my tongue around her opening before pulling away. Humans taste so...sweet. Like candy. But I needed to try more stuff. The stuff I was mostly curious about.

I licked her juices from my lips, "C-could I..put my cock inside you?.." I asked, stroking myself. She nodded, "Would you like me to ride it?" She asked. I've always wanted to try that. I nodded and she began straddling my lap. I closed my eyes, and turned my head away, too embarrassed to look as I felt something tight and warm slip over my cock. It felt so good. It felt so so SO fucking good. I felt her moving her hips. It was like an angel was sliding her holy snatch up and down my rod. She was so pretty too. I finally brought my eyes to her, grasping her hips. This was sex. It felt more amazing than I could've ever imagined. She moaned softly, pulling my hands to her breasts as she sped up, "Touch me, Mistress.." she moaned, biting her lip. I groped her soft, milky tits, letting out my own moans of pleasure.

"Y..you feel...so good..A-ah..i..I can't help myself.." I grabbed her and pulled her close tightly. I then felt my hips ramming against hers rapidly. Pleasure grew to intense levels. My breath stuttered now and my heart was beating fast. I kneaded my fingers into her butt, "A-ah..human butts..feel so good..Mmh..can..can I hit it?.." I asked.

"Do whatever you want to me, Mistress.." I moaned louder and gave her jiggly butt a hearty slap. I smacked it again and again, resulting in her moans getting louder and louder.

I felt my balls tighten up and my moans got heavy. I was about to cum. I was about to have my first true orgasm in a real girl! I didn't hold back. I let out a loud groan and a hard thrust into her loving womb, shooting all of my hot unholy cum into her pussy. She gasped and smiled at me, "Yes, Mistress..mm..fill me up.." She would move her hips slowly and teasingly, milking every drop from my cock. I took her hips in my hands, thrusting rapidly into her pussy. I wanted another orgasm. Just one more load inside this hot pussy. I threw my head back and gasped loudly as my sensitive cock pounded her cervix repeatedly. It felt so good and tight around my rod. So much better than my hands and toys. I think I'm gonna like this house more than I thought.

{Rouge's POV}

"Grrr!" I slammed my hand against the desk, "The bitch got away! She's defected over to Roxy's team now; that stupid Futa Club! Ugh! Damn you, Roxy.. I will have your seed deep inside my womb and with your warmth inside me, I will become a fucking deity..! Then I can finally match up to him and get my revenge..." I'd look over at Tyra, "Get the imps ready."

"Um.." she slurred.

"What?"

"The imps are on vacation. Lucifer gave them all tickets to Fiji."

I slapped my forehead, "Fiji!? Where's our tickets to Fiji!?" We heard a voice approach us from behind and two massive hands grabbed my shoulders. I knew that cold touch anywhere. It froze my very bones and I felt immobile.

"You'll get more than a trip to Fiji, my daughter, as soon as you bring me that delinquent, Roxanne." Lucifer would step to the picture of the three of us: Savannah, Me, and our daughter, Roxy, that I had sitting on my nightstand. He picked it up and ran his finger along Roxy's image, "She's fiesty, full of confidence, and powerful. That lover of yours sure did teach her everything, didn't she?" He'd look at me, "I can see it in your eyes, Rouge. I told you to trick that Demon Hunter into spawning a child of great potential. But you actually felt something for her, didn't you?"

I felt my breath shudder. It was almost as if he read my mind word for word. I missed Savannah greatly. He continued, "You disappoint me sometimes, my daughter. Just like now, you've let sibling rivalry scare Jessica; steering her into running away. Never thought I'd end up killing my own daughter, but it would appear that's the case now, thanks to you two." He stepped closer to me, running his soft yet cold hands under my chin, "You will bring me Roxanne Summers and your sister as soon as possible. If you fail.." he grabbed my chin, forcing my eyes to meet his, "... I'll kill you. Just like I did your precious Savannah. I. Own. You."

He threw my head to the side, causing me to stumble. With that cold statement in mind, he left the room in a bitter state. His eyes were burned into my mind. The shallow waters of good in his voice were nothing compared to the ocean of darkness he had filling his heart, spreading through his veins in rivers so thick you could drown in them.

I would look at the photo and hold it close to my chest, "I'm sorry, Savannah..."


	4. Episode 4

{Roxy's POV}

Inevitably, our club seems to grow bigger every minute. The rate is slacking, but we've bumped up two members: Sally Acorn and Jessica the Succubus.

Amy doesn't approve of Jessica. Not only because she's a demon, but Jessica has been very attached to me since her arrival here. It's not in a romantic way or something beyond mutual understanding. She finds me interesting as she does everyone in the household.

Jessica, speaking of the devil, was with me in the living room. Blaze and Sally also joined us. Vanilla and her daughter Cream were baking a cake in the kitchen for fun, I suppose. Focus was stretched across the face of the young demoness. Her fingers twiddled around skillfully across the controller in her hands. If there's one thing I find more cringy than talent shows or gospel rock, it's Fortnite, "Yes!" She'd shoot up from her seat, "Winner Winner, Chicken Dinner, bitch!"

I'd roll my eyes and chuckle. My right breast began to vibrate suddenly. I reached into my bra to retrieve my ringing phone.

"Ah." It was Amy. I clicked 'Answer', "Heya, babe. How's the shopping with Wave going?" I just love my fiancé, calling while she could possibly be hunting for Sonic. She's been telling me about how much she hates his guts and would kill him the second she received the chance. Knowing Wave, she wouldn't give a shit and not stop Amy from smushing his face in.

"Boring as hell." She'd say, "Wave isn't even helping me shop. That's why I called you. Now someone can tell me where the fuck the clothes are."

"The clothes aisle, babe."

"I am in the clothes aisle, Roxy. There's only soup."

"...What do you mean there's only soup?"

"What else? There's only soup here!"

"Go into the next aisle." A period of silence took place.

"...Nope. There's just more soup."

"What?"

"You heard me. There's just more fucking soup."

"What store are you at?"

"We're at Soup."

"Why are you at the soup store looking for clothes!?"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you too, Amy!"

"...Make-up sex?"

"Definitely. See you as soon as Wave stops flirting with the register guy to sucker him out of a candy bar." She hung up. Yep. Lovin my Amy.

I look up from my phone to see Jessica and Blaze arguing about something, "I'm telling you, Blaze, Tracer is lesbian."

"No way!" Blaze said defensively, "She's nowhere near gay, nor would she be."

"You trying to say there's a problem with gays?" Jessica said, crossing her arms. Looks like Jessica is LGBT defensive as hell. My cringe levels around her just keep growing the more I learn about her.

"Absolutely not, Jess. I have tons of gay friends." Blaze would look over at me, "Roxy, do you think Tracer is gay?" I shrugged my shoulders, not caring for their petty argument about this. My phone would vibrate again. This time it was a text message from an unknown number.

'Come outside.' Of course, this was definitely a trap. A Random number asks me to come outside the safety of my home to meet someone who may or may not be potentially dangerous is a red flag. That's when the message came:

'You know what? That was kinda creepy. I'm just gonna go ahead and knock if that's okay.'

Well. That's better but still mysterious. The doorbell rang. I looked over at Jessica and Blaze barking at each other like dogs. Guess I'm gonna answer it.

I opened our front door and looked down at the short kitsune, cocking my eyebrow. His eyes widened at me and his throat sounded a gulp, "M-man.. you're way taller than Amy described." I leaned against the door frame with my arms crossed. It took the kid a glance in my eyes to start beading with sweat. Am I really that scary?

"Uhm..my name is Miles Prower. But everyone calls me Tails." I saw why. Instead of one, two tails swayed behind him, "I'm looking for Amy. I need to talk to her about Sonic."

That name. That was the guy that left Amy's heart in shambles. I had no beef with the blue blur, but Amy hated his guts. I say, "What's so important?"

Tails gulped, "Well, Ma'am..Uhm..we wanted to invite you and Amy over for dinner at his house. He wants to talk to you too."

Well...this isn't gonna go well.

{Three hours later, Sonic's house.}

I hit the brakes slowly to a stop, shifting my car in park. It took lots of convincing to bring Amy to coming here. I basically had to drag her pink ass to the car. Amy was slightly hyperventilating, "I..I don't think I can do this, Roxy. What if I snap and attack him? What if i-"

I turn her head towards mine gently, "Hey. Calm down. I understand that what he did to you hit your heart hard. But now, when we walk into the door, we leave all of that crap in the past where it belongs, okay?" She'd nod, sighing. We'd kiss each other softly then smile, exiting the vehicle, "Plus, you never know. You might handle this better than you think." Sonic opened the door and smiled.

"Hey! You two made it!" He said, "You must be Roxy! Come on in: dinner is ready for us."

At the dinner table where we all sat in awkward silence. Amy was twiddling with her meatball on the plate. Tails and I looked at each other. He whispered, "It's been like this for ten minutes. This atmosphere is thicker than Ron Jeremy's mustache." As random as that simile was, I agreed.

We set our attention to Sonic and Amy. Finally, Sonic opened his mouth, "So..Uhm..heard you guys are getting married. That's cool." Amy didn't respond with words. She did, however, give a quick glance up at him. Progress?

Tails grabbed my hand, "Hey, could I talk to you in the other room, Miss Roxy?"

{In the other room..}

Tails shut the door, letting out a sigh of relief as if he escaped a serial killer, "Jesus...those two have a fucked up chemistry. I could hardly breathe in there; the atmosphere was so thick."

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah. What exactly happened with those two? All Amy told me was that she was dumped on a date."

"That's what happened but they were never together. Sonic made the mistake of leading her on to believe he liked her but that wasn't the truth."

"So when he told her off-"

"She felt betrayed. Now she hates his guts." Tails sat on the bed. I sat next to him, "Ever since then, Sonic has felt so horrible that he can't even run anymore. So I talked him into apologizing to her tonight." He looked over at me, "You know, I'm happy for you two. You're quite pretty too." He'd blush.

I laughed, "Thanks, kid."

He puffed his cheeks, "K-kid? I'm 19.."

"You're kinda on the short side for 19, Tails."

"I have dwarfism in my family." We were startled by the sound of a plate shattering, "Do we dare go in there?" Tails asked. Inevitably, we to go investigate.

A close shave was a close shave indeed. Literally. Just as we reentered the kitchen, a kitchen knife went flying by my face and stabbed itself into the wall. My whiskers slowly descended to the floor, "Woah!"

Amy was throwing random objects at a dodging Sonic, "Amy, please calm down!"

She would only get angrier, "You broke my heart, you fucking jerk!"

She summoned her hammer and hurled herself over the table to slam it on Sonic. He dodged it unscarred, but the countertop was shattered. She swung and swated at him like he was a fly, "I spent all my life trying to impress you and you ignored me! But then you took me out on a fancy dinner, dancing, you even bothered to dress up! But instead of kissing me, you left me there all alone. With the check!?" She slammed her hammer into the table, smashing it into pieces. Sonic tripped over the fallen turkey and fell to his back. He'd crawl backwards in attempt to escape but soon crawled himself in a corner. With fire in her eyes and anger sprawled across her face, she'd raise her hammer, "Fastest thing alive? Let's see how fast your broken face heals!"

Tails shouted, "Sonic, just tell her!"

Sonic held his hands out in front of him, "I'm gay, Amy!" Silence filled the room.

Amy was trapped in place. Her hammer was inches away from smashing Sonic's face like a pancake. Distraught was spelled out on her face, "What?"

"I'm gay, okay? Tails and I are a couple and we invited you here so I could apologize and tell you why I couldn't kiss you that night, okay?" She'd drop her hammer, looking at him. He'd stand to his feet, panting, "Look, I think you're a great girl. You got a hot fiancé, a fancy house, you took down Rouge(spare me the details), and you're the only one I know who can swing a hammer that size so fast, but I don't like girls that way. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I was afraid of how'd you react."

Amy said nothing. She simply looked back at me then at the destruction her rage caused. She'd bring her attention back to Sonic, "Oh Sonic. I'm.. I'm sorry. I guess I should've known really. You and Tails hung out a lot, you guys had a lot in common, and then there was that time I caught you guys making out a Cream's birthday party and I thought you were just giving Tails CPR for choking on carrot cake."

We all gave a synchronized, "Really?", looking at her as if she was the biggest idiot in the world.

Amy turned to me, "I'm sorry, Roxy. I shouldn't let the past take over me like that. Can you guys forgive me?"

Tails sighed, "Amy, of course we can forgive you. Besides this isn't the first time you destroyed half my house. I even set a backup for tonight." He'd press a button on the wall and the floor shifted around until everything seemed as if everything wasn't attacked by a Category 'Amy' tornado, "Now, I'd say 'let's all eat' but Amy straight up pulled WWE on the turkey so whaddya say we call it a night?" We all agreed, laughing.

{Later on back at the Futa Club Mansion}

Amy kissed my cheek as we walked in, "Hey, meet me up stairs, hun. It's make-up sex time..~" She'd giggle, walking upstairs. I'd bite my lip watching her ass sway as she walked up those steps. I followed but my ears twitched as I heard voices from the hallway. I went to investigate.

As I trailed closer to the sound it became more obvious that someone was definitely fucking. A door was left cracked open: Blaze's door. I stepped closer curiously and peeped in at the two futas getting it on: Jessica and Blaze. They were faced away from me so all I could see was everything underneath. I saw Blaze's heavy balls swinging back and forth, smacking against her's. I didn't stay for long, but I was glad that argument from earlier went somewhere else and not in a fight. I didn't expect something like that, but hell; We're a Futa Club. Its wrong not to get laid here.

I walked into our bedroom, sighing as I took off my jacket. When I looked up, I saw Amy on our bed naked. She'd beckon me closer with her finger, licking her lips at me. I smirked and unzipped my jeans, tossing them away. I crawled on top of Amy and dragged my hands to her's, holding them tightly as I trailed kisses around her soft neck. She'd bite her lip and let out a soft gasp, "Mmh.. I'm sorry about earlier tonight, baby.."

I shook my head, letting her pull open my buttoned shirt. She'd pull on my nipples teasingly, "No, Amy, it's okay.. don't worry about it..~" I moaned as she'd swirl her tongue around my nipples. Her hot breath made me shiver in excitement. I moved my hand to my cock, guiding it to her pussy. She'd pull her mouth from my breast, looking up at me, "No no, Roxanne..~ Not there..~" She'd grab my cock from my grasp, pushing it down to her pucker, "I want it here tonight..~" I smirked and spit on my fingers to lube up my cock and her asshole before pushing in slowly. Once I felt my knot hit her skin, I began to thrust in and out of her. She grabbed my breasts, going back to sucking on them as I thrusted deeply into her tight ass. I'd moan softly and speed up, making her gasp out in pleasure, "Yes, baby..fuck that ass.." she'd start digging her nails in my back, panting hard.

I grabbed the headboard, tilting my head up as I let out a loud groan of ecstasy, "Mmm.." Her ass sucked my meat in deeply and clenched tightly around me. I'd start thrusting vigorously. The very bed began to shake violently as I growled softly, "Oh god..~ Amy..~"

She groaned back at me, "Roxy..~" She gasped loudly all of a sudden as I felt something hot and wet gushing against me. She'd reach down and rub her clit vigorously as she was squirting hard all over us. I licked my lips and looked down at her, "Cumming already?~ Mmm..my turn then..~" I started gasping for air as my cock throbs wildly inside her warmth. With a few hard, deep thrusts, I pump all of my hot seed inside her ass. She'd pull me down and kiss me deeply, moaning softly in our embrace. After our lips parted, we gazed at each other for awhile before giggling, "I love you, Amy.."

"I love you more, my big kitty..~" she'd say, biting her lip as i pulled my cock from her ass. It shot a couple more strings of cum on her crotch before my hardness began to shrink back into my sheathe. I laid next to Amy. She turned over and cuddled up with me. She reached down to her snatch, slipping her fingers in deeply before pulling them out. She'd hold her fingers to my lips, "I tasted your cum. You gotta eat mine." I rolled my eyes playfully and held her fingers close to my mouth. I'd lick and taste from her fingers like I would a cock. She'd blush softly and swirl her fingers around my tongue, "Mm.." she'd moan, "You're a natural with your mouth, babe. Makes me wish I had a cock too."

Jessica, has a spell book. Maybe she has a futanari spell for use. Perhaps I should ask her tomorrow morning.

Later that night, I found myself still awake. Amy was cuddled up close to me, snoring cutely. I was staring at the ceiling with my arm around her comfortably.

Then, I felt something wrong. Something told my eyes to glance at the balcony behind the window. There, a dark figure stood in the dark. Her eyes were a glowing violet and a large smile was stretched across her face. I was petrified from those eyes of lust. They were not looking for my type of lust, but rather, they looked to sate a different type: a murderous type. In her hand was a blade: a small kitchen knife. With a slow process, she faded away into the darkness till I couldn't see her anymore.

What. The. Fuck?...


End file.
